


A Day in the Life

by Hansine



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: Robin apparently married a saint, one whose patience with her seems to be never ending when every little thing either frustrates her to no end or reduces her to tears. As she attempts to survive another day being pregnant with their first child, Chrom proves yet again how much he spoils his wife.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpixune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/gifts).



> Belated happy birthday bb <3 
> 
> Here's Chrobin diabetes for you :o

Robin sniffed, eyes watering as she paused the video for the umpteenth time. She was a good student and a fairly quick study, often left to her own devices with little to no supervision. She was even one of the senior doctoral students in the research lab in her department and even taught a couple of college classes to supplement her stipend (she refused to be unable to contribute to the household income while she was finishing her degree). But why she couldn’t understand how to work a couple of needles and some yarn was beyond her.

 

“Maybe I should get some tea,” she mumbled to herself, rubbing her tears away with the heel of her hands. She was slow to move now, about seven months pregnant with their first child. Thankfully she had already finished the data gathering for her dissertation and her panel was understanding enough to postpone the defense until after her maternity leave. Much of her work was at least not physically taxing and she spent her days typing up the rest of her analysis. Or, if she wanted a break, crying over her inability to learn how to knit a bonnet, mittens, and booties for her baby.

 

Robin set her hand against her lower back, pushing against it slightly, the large swell of her stomach jutting out even more. Stormy chocolate eyes glanced around the meek student assistants and new graduate students as she walked (waddled?) to the pantry. Every little thing either irritated her or made her want to cry her eyes out. Everything except her saint of a husband who always made the time to bring her to work and take her back home at the end of the day. Robin scowled as she tried to tiptoe to reach the box of tea bags, muttering under her breath as her fingertips brushed against the box but only to push it slightly back.

 

“H-here you go!” A mousy voice handed her the box and Robin’s mug. The blonde glanced appreciatively at her companion, frustration abated for the time being. “Do you have classes still this afternoon? Maybe you should go home. You’re scaring everyone Robin.” A loose lock of pink hair fell as she tipped her head forward, hands clasping around Robin’s shoulders.

 

“No classes but I have a little bit more work to finish. I’ll go home as soon as Chrom picks me up.” With a smile, she busied herself preparing tea. “But thanks for the concern Olivia, though I suspect it’s more for the sake of everyone else than my own.” Robin could poke fun at her own moodiness, most people knowing her temper was because of her current physical impediments than it actually being characteristic of her. Olivia squeaked a half-hearted defense but a sharp, but not unkind, look from Robin made her relent.

 

A couple of hours and a few more frustrated tears later, everyone finally breathed a little easier. They almost all pounced on Chrom when he arrived to pick up his still moody wife, the lawyer partly apologetic and partly amused how things have been playing out. “Where is she?” he asked good naturedly, patting Olivia on the shoulder, the pink haired secretary relieved her Robin-watching duties were over for the day. “Sorry to put this on you. I try to make her play nice but it’s not working.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin stared at Chrom’s back, almost like she was trying to burn holes into him. He paid her no mind, carefully stirring the pot of pasta and sauce simmering away pleasantly. She wondered how on earth she could find anything to complain or be irritable about but the swell in her stomach cheerfully reminded her why. Robin hated feeling useless. While they normally took turns doing all sorts of chores (cleaning, cooking, doing the laundry), Chrom wordlessly and insistently took on almost all of them, leaving simple tasks to Robin in deference to her current incapacity. She wondered how on earth she managed to marry a saint.

 

“Hungry?” Chrom pushed the wooden spoon around, deftly switching off the stove top. Steam gently wafted from the still piping hot tomatoes, sauce bubbling gently in various spots.

 

“Absolutely famished,” Robin murmured quietly, elbows propped up on the tabletop and hands cradling her chin. “What’s for dinner?”

 

“Bucatini Pomodoro e Parmigiano.” Chrom sounded smug as he ladled the pasta onto a serving dish.

 

“Fancy.” Robin smiled, amused. There was really nothing she could complain about in her life, yet here she was, doing exactly that when she was physically separated from him. She sighed, frustrated at her uncharacteristic neediness but Chrom spoiled her. Tears collected at the corner of her eyes, chest tightening as her husband set down the platter of pasta and an artfully decorated chopping board with freshly made garlic bread down.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chrom knelt in front of Robin, thumbing away her tears, cupping her cheek affectionately.

 

“Nothing.” He raised his brow, challenging her. Robin sniffed, a smile starting to form. “No really, it’s nothing. I’m just wondering how on earth I ended up with a saint, and how many times I thought that today.” His deep, warm laugh sent shivers down her spine, amused that his wife ever thought of him that way.

 

“Only for you, my love. Everyone else can think me a demon in the courtroom but for you, I’ll be as docile as you want.” Chrom pulled her close, pressing a kiss atop her head.

 

“Docile? You? How quickly do you think I got pregnant after we started trying?” Robin nuzzled into his chest, laughing at Chrom. It had taken only a month since they decided to start expanding their little family.

 

“Absolutely!” Chrom pulled back, a stupid shit eating grin on his face.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin groaned in frustration, sinking into wingback reclining armchair tucked into the corner of their bedroom. Her fingers curled even tighter around the wooden knitting needles, the yarn stretched out to its limits, unrecognizable that it something soft and warm. Was it too much to ask, to be able to understand how to properly knit something so she could gift their little girl something handmade and filled with love? It’s not like she was making something complicated, or even that hard to find, but something about earnestly working on something for their unborn daughter just warmed her heart.

 

“What’s the matter this time?” Chrom’s eyes peered quickly over the screen of his laptop, fingers stilling as they hovered above the keys.

 

“Stupid knitting. Whoever said it was an easy hobby to pick up is a liar.” Robin grumbled, dropping the needles into her lap as she crossed her arms in a huff. Her forearms rested lightly above the curve of her stomach, the warmth doing little to abate her sour mood. She didn’t notice Chrom’s amused sigh or hear him close his laptop. The next thing she did was her husband gently picking up her legs, sitting down on the ottoman, and laying her feet back down on his lap. Her chocolate brown doe eyes stared back at his still impressively serene blue ones as he quickly cut off the unusable length and started to work.

 

“Come here. Watch.” Calloused hands worked slowly but efficiently, looping wool loosely but securely as he went along. Robin watched fascinated as the small strip started to grow, Chrom deftly starting a new row without any trouble. “Don’t grip the needles too hard and don’t pull the yarn too tightly.” He paused, bashful now that he took over and started showing Robin how to knit.

 

“Why do you know how to knit?” Robin stared at the needles glumly. Fingers reached over and curled around Chrom’s, shaking slightly. The inability to learn something was really getting to her.

 

“Lissa wanted a handmade scarf when we were younger. Guess old habits are hard to forget” Chrom shrugged, shifting the hold of their hands as he stilled her shaking. “Of course Father and Mother never really had the time and Emm is surprisingly bad at this so, I learned. Sure my first project was pretty crappy but it was surprisingly relaxing. Every Christmas thereafter, I always made a scarf and either a beanie or gloves for me, Emm, and Lissa.” Chrom looked down wistfully at the materials between them. “I was just so busy after high school so I never found the time to make you one when we started dating, then it just sort of slipped my mind. Sorry.”

 

Robin felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Chrom look away, ears and cheeks reddening quickly with embarrassment. With a soft smile, she tugged at Chrom’s arms and as he turned back, Robin quickly pecked the tip of his nose.

 

“You can make it up to me by knitting a matching set for us this winter.” Robin cupped his face, pulling him closer. Chrom obliged, inching closer on the ottoman until her feet were dangling off of his lap. “Now show me again. It seems this is one of those things where I need an actual teacher and can’t rely on a video to show me what to do.” Leaning forward, Robin kissed her husband tenderly, Chrom responding by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as her belly would allow.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom was exhausted, what with a full day at work and Robin’s water suddenly breaking just after dinner, but completely and utterly satisfied. He relaxed at the regular rhythm of his wife’s breathing, even more drained as she finally pushed and gave birth to their daughter some time after midnight. White blonde hair stuck to her skin, body curled facing the bassinet between them, hands outstretched as though trying to reach for their baby. He gently pushed away tufts of blue hair, Lucina’s forehead crinkling slightly at the intrusion but quickly falling away as she recognized her father’s touch.

 

“You surprised us princess,” he murmured, in awe of the pink-swaddled infant. His heart almost stopped as one of her arms wriggled free, tiny hands clutching his index finger and pulled it close to her. The wool of the mittens were soft and immaculate, though the latter likely note for long. Snug around her head was a matching cream colored bonnet, a decorative knitted button off to one side.

 

“Have you slept yet?” Chrom’s head snapped up, gaze softening at the sight of a sleep addled Robin.

 

“A little, but I’m too in awe to sleep,” he confessed quietly, eyes drifting back down to the little girl. “I’m proud of you.”

 

“For?” Robin closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

 

“Giving birth to our daughter without complaining.”

 

“The epidural helped.” Chrom laughed, soft but the same deep one that always came from his chest.

 

“And for not giving up and finishing the bonnet, mittens, and booties in time. They look perfect. Five months of complete confusion but then you quickly took to it in the last two months before giving birth? A miracle I say.”

 

“Not really. I had a great teacher. The ones in the videos can’t compare.”

 

“In appearance too! I heard your teacher is quite a looker.” Even with closed eyes, Robin could tell he had that stupid shit eating grin on his face but she couldn’t bring herself to retort. Her muscles were aching and she could feel herself drift off to sleep. “Rest. Your body went through so much. No doubt parents, siblings, and friends will be coming in all throughout today and the next few days.”

 

“You sleep too,” she murmured, voice whisper soft as she started to doze off.

 

“I will.” Almost as though a sign, Lucina’s hold on him dropped, Chrom taking the opportunity to tuck her arm back into the swaddling. Quietly, he pressed a soft kiss on the foreheads of both his sleeping girls, a warm smile on his face as he took to the slightly lumpy couch that would be his bed for a while.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All this sugar has killed me o)-<


End file.
